Kouen Ren x Male OC
by Mercy8Grace
Summary: Edit: September 26! William dancing to his favourite new song and his Boyfriend secretly watching him, with an amusing smile.


**Modern AU•**

Everyone has a catchy song they really like, it could be more than one, could be the most ridicules thing they would find on Youtube, but if it's catchy and they liked it, they would truly gonna listen to it every single day, twenty-four/Seven. Non-Stop. And that would be his case at the moment.

When he first heard _Grace Kelly_ from _Mika_ , on the Radio, it hooked him up instantly. The song was so catchy that he just had to buy it from iTunes. Grace Kelly was his new favourite song for the moment now. It was late afternoon, perfect time for preparing snacks and Tea and listen to the new favourite song. Good thing his Boyfriend wouldn't be home till 19 o'clock something, which means 6 hours for himself. Time for a bit of carless and free spirit activity.

First it was only his head moving to both sides, slightly and only a bit. William enjoyed cooking, though he wasn't that great at it, it was still tasty. At least for his taste buds. He mostly liked to do Breakfast, sometimes lunch and Tea Time, Dinner was more or less non existent in his current life. But in all honesty, William only saw Cooking and Baking as a hobby and not as something really necessary. Because in truly honest, he would just ate Fast Food most of the time or those so called unhealthy snacks. William couldn't really help himself with that, it wasn't really easy to find food or dishes which suites his liking for a life time. Being a picky eater, wasn't that easy. Really.

His phone was on the highest volume, of course there was a Stereo, but it was more relaxing when it was just the phone-speaker. And the dance moves were getting more and more. Dancing was embarrassing for the young adult, but he just couldn't stop to not move his hands widely around, whenever he was really into the songs he liked. It was kind of and in a way, a personal dance. The choose of todays Tea, would be either Earl Grey, Green Tea or just a simple Peach Tea. Maybe just doing two of the three, sounds like a good idea. It wouldn't hurt to have some Tea on reserve. Now to a minor main problem, what to cook? There was a variety of minor dishes he could do, for example Tuna-Mayo Sandwich's or sweets and this would be a endless list. When he think about it, just having Tea will also do the effect. William's Boyfriend was more of the side for spicy food and it was indeed a bit hard to mix a sweet tooth with a spicy tooth, or that was at least his kind of thinking. Maybe even a little excuse not to cook or bake anything which was too complex or a level higher than his standard level. But Chocolate would do the magic! Sometimes he praise himself for being such a brilliant person.

Kouen was always thankful when he could leave his workplace, for once, earlier than he had to. It was always a pretty view, in eyes, to see his spouse's, mostly, surprised and loving face. They always would be more excited than they already are. Sometimes, though, their excitement would overflow a bit. But that would be worth for him.Today wasn't a stressful day for him, but a relaxing cuddle session on the couch or bed with his spouse was truly something he looked forward to.At least he had tomorrow and Sunday off, like always.

It was a real surprise for Kouen, as he came home, only to find his spouse doing such a activity, not that he mind, the view was amusing for on his behalf. A tiny smile graced his lips. He heard the song a few times on the Radio, they always repeat every song at least three times per day. It wasn't really his music taste, but he admit, the song sure could lift any mood higher up. He leans into the door-frame, still watching his Boyfriend's dancing, even though its more of arm and hand moving than actually dancing. That wasn't the only thing William did.« _I tired to be Grace Kelly~ But all her looks were too sad. So I try a little Freddie~ I've gone identity mad!_ » the younger ones singing wasn't the greatest and Kouen saw that Wiliam sometimes only mimicking non-verbal the words instant of singing them. But that wasn't the actually Cherry on top of the cake. William were wearing his clothes, only one of his shirts though, but still. His shirt was way too big on their small and maybe petite body, most of the time it would slips from their shoulders down, exposing William's bare skin too him and reached till their knee's Kouen finds it almost seducing and teasing for him. A serious question came into his thoughts, do William wear anything under his shirt or were you completely nude under it? Maybe it would be more than just cuddles today. His lips format a smirk.

Finally he stopped the dancing, having to concentrate on the tea now, but that wouldn't really stop he's feet's from moving every so little to another spot. A bright smile, almost grin like, graced Williams lips. Strong arms engulfed him in a back to chest hug, the action startled him a bit, too occupied with the catchy song and other things on the mind. «I'm curious, do you wear something under my shirt or are you nude?» Kouen's voice was low and husked, he gave William a few light kisses here and there. His Goatee tickles William skin and small giggles escaped from his throat. «I do wear something, but it's something really short. Ohh! Tea and Chocolate is almost finish» he said, filling two Mugs with steaming hot Tea. William was indeed a bit flushed from Kouen's boldness.

As William finally finish his Tea, Kouen pulled the brunette into his lap and laid himself more down. Watching Soap Operas was quite enjoyable.The catchy song, Grace Kelly, was heard in the background, the volume almost on the lowest. It wasn't really forgotten, just being a background person for now.


End file.
